moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
West Hills (Tales of Mysterious Creatures)
West Hills - Jest to zarówno piętnastu kilometrowa wyspa położna na zachód od Kraju jak i miasteczko na niej położone, w którym można by spotkać takie osobliwość jak Geoffrey Blackagar czy Michelle Aurelion, dla których ów dar natury jest domem. thumb|314px|Wyspa West Hills (Żródło: http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Redrum_Island) Podstawowe Informację West Hills jak sama nazwa wskazuje jest położona w zachodniej części trójkąta bermudzkiego. Jej położenie, a nawet istnienie nie jest znane praktycznie nikomu z poza niej. Jest to spowodowane kilkoma czynnikami, do których między innymi należy fakt, iż tamtejsza ludność i nie-ludność nie stara się nawiązać kontaktu z resztą świata. To wszystko jednak nie oznacza, że społeczność zamieszkująca to miejsce jest źle nastawiona do osób z zewnątrz (Nie licząc agresorów). O klimacie i krajobrazie można powiedzieć, że nie jest najgorszy. Fauna i Flora są tam dość specyficzne. Nie raz pojawiają się w niej gatunki będące hybrydami, te z czasów odległych, oraz całkowicie nowe. Niektóre są tam milutkie, a niektóre nie. Ważne, że ta druga grupa nie zapuszcza się w okolice miasta, więc lepiej bez przewodnika się nie ruszać poza nim, bo jeśli przerośnięty tygrys może okazać się przyjazny tak mały kwiatuszek, chętnie pogrzebie ci w trzewiach :) Miasteczko Dzieli ono swą nazwę z wyspą, na której jest położone i jest jedynym miastem tam się znajdującym. Nie trzeba chyba rozpisywać się na temat tego, że jest ono zupełnie niepodległe nikomu, więc jego mieszkańcom rzadko kiedy narzuca się swoją wolę. West Hills jest także w pełni neutralne i nie ingeruje w to, co nie dotyczy wyspy, na której się znajduję. Jest ono strefą zdemilitaryzowaną. Samo miasteczko jest dość spore i nie kipy jedynie postępem technologicznym (gdzie mają również swój wkład cywilizacje pozaziemskie), ponieważ magia i nie tylko sprawia, iż jest to wysypisko różnych kultur (nie tylko ludzkich). Mimo to nie konflikty pojawią się tam zaprawdę sporadycznie, gdyż społeczność tam woli żyć jak wielka rodzina, a jeśli już naprawdę za sobą któreś grupy nie przepadają to zwyczajnie nie wchodzą sobie w drogę lub zakładają getta dla siebie. West Hills nie licząc parków rozrywki, Aquaparków czy Obiektów Przyrodniczych, gdzie dzieci mogą pooglądać różne gatunki zwierząt i roślin. Garganta de Oro Znajduje się pomiędzy górami u wybrzeży miasteczka. Jego nazwę z hiszpańskiego można przetłumaczyć jako "Złote Gardło", choć wielu zwie go też "Ósmym Cudem Świata". Jest to spory i wiecznie aktywny wulkan, który to właśnie pozwolił West Hills przegonić, choćby Stany Zjednoczone czy Rosję pod względem bogactwa. Jest to spowodowane unikatową zdolnością i naturą Garganta de Oro, który z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn zamiast magmą pluje czystym, płynnym złotem w niemałych ilościach. Robi to jednak jedynie raz na trzy miesiące, a każda próba wydobycia cennego surowca po terminie lub przed nim zawsze kończy się fiaskiem. W celach bezpieczeństwa został on zaopatrzony w specjalne kanały, do których trafia jego wypluta zawartość kilka sekund po erupcji i jest nimi prowadzona do specjalnych zakładów, gdzie przerabia się ją na sztabki. Dzielnica Rozrywki Jest to jedno z najbogatszych miejsc/okolic w całym West Hills, które z pewnością na każdym zrobią wrażenie. Ulice pokryte szczerym złotem, budowle zdobione kamieniami szlachetnymi i fontanny tryskające rumem czy czerwonym winem to dopiero początek tego co można tam zobaczyć. Rozrywka tam skierowana jest raczej pełnoletnich bywalców, którzy chętnie skuszą się pięknymi kobietami nie ograniczających się do jednej puli genetycznej, masowym upijaniem się do nieprzytomności lub hazardem w najróżniejszych formach, pośród, których nie zabraknie nawet rosyjskiej ruletki. Oczywiście Dzielnica Rozrywki jest w pewnym stopniu "odcięta" od reszty miasta i panują tam inne zasady. Nie ma tam jednak bezprawia, gdyż piecze nad tym obszarem sprawuje jeden z "Dziesięciu Filarów West Hills", który ma interes w tym, by jego Dzielnica nie stwarzała zagrożenia dla reszty miasta, z której to przychodzą właśnie nowi goście. thumb|Dzielnica Rozrywki (źródło: http://tinyurl.com/gwjjl5b ) Mała Arktyka Bermudzka Obszar zajmujący dwadzieścia-trzy procent wyspy West Hills, który jest całkowicie skuty lodem i zasypany śniegiem. Temperatura jest tam taka sama jak na biegunie północnym, a czasami ciut mniejsza. Jest ona najmniej zbadaną częścią całej wyspy i czasami pojawiają się na niej "pewne anomalie", przez które stała się obiektem badawczym choćby, dla Maxwella Auschwitz'a. Zdarzały się przypadki, że osoby, które tam się zapuszczały przepadały na dobre lub po tygodniu znajdowano ich zmasakrowane zwłoki, przez co została odcięta specjalną barierą od reszty wyspy. Ochrona Ignorując fakt, że West Hills jest zamieszkiwane nie tylko przez szaraków, ale i byty ze specjalnymi zdolnościami, które zmieniają je w jednoosobowe armię, postały tam organizacje , które odpowiadają za porządek na wyspie, rozwój i przede wszystkim ochronę West Hills przed niepożądanymi agresorami. G-TECH bazujące głównie na rozwoju techniczno-naukowym, gdzie maszyneria i eksperymenty są wspierane nie tylko przez ludzi, ale i mieszkańców z innych planet. Spectrum, gdzie nauka jest ważna, ale skupia się świecie nadprzyrodzonym. Można tam spotkać nie tylko zapalonych magów czy wiedźmy, ale i istoty mistyczne i pradawne. Pomimo różnic poglądów obie te potęgi łączy jeden cel i dlatego nie wahają się współpracować. Dziesięć Filarów West Hills Jest to grupa składająca się z dziesięciu oficjalnie najsilniejszych osobników zamieszkujących West Hills, zaangażowana w ochronę całej wyspy będącej ich domem. Nie zabraknie tam pewnych członków z G-TECH, Spectrum i nie tylko. Według informacji udzielonych cywilom jest ich tam jak sama nazwa wskazuje dziesięciu, a ich numery są ustalone od najsilniejszego w dół. Istnieje plotka, że działa to tak, że każdy numer jest dwa razy silniejszy niż osobnik pod nim w hierarchia, ale nie jest to pewne. Jeśli, któryś z nich posiada rodzinę, ta automatycznie podlega stałej ochronie i obserwacji. Są oni informowani, że mogą nie wyrazić na to zgody, ale wtedy, po prostu wszystko to odbywa się bez ich wiedzy. Zarówno członkowie Dziesięciu Filarów (mieszkający poza budynkiem zarządu) jak i ich rodziny dostają specjalny Złoty Bilet, dzięki któremu koszty jakie ponoszą na zakupach czy w inny sposób są redukowane do 35%. Nie muszą się oni także martwić kolejkami w placówkach medycznych. Ciekawostki *Ze względu na to, iż West Hills pała nie małą różnorodnością rasową i mieszkają tam zarówno osobniki dziennie i nocne, więc wszystkie sklepy, usługi i nie tylko są tam dostosowane do działania 24 godziny na dobę i siedem dni w tygodniu. *Placówki Medyczne w West Hills ciągle starają się zachęcać do w pełni darmowych badań, skierowanych do dla par różnych ras, w celu stwierdzenia czy ich dzieci (o ile ci chcą je posiadać) będą w pełni zdrowe. *Pomimo tego, że nad miastem i wyspą ochronę sprawują tak potężne stowarzyszenia jak G-TECH i Spectrum, to pomimo tego nadal istnieją tam choćby, oddziały policji, straży miejskiej, tyle, że nie są one tak istotne jak wcześniej wspomniane organizacje. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures